1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to connecting configuration and, more particularly, to a hinge connected to an object.
2. Description of Related Art
A hinge is utilized for a panel and often includes a shaft. When a user closes the panel via the hinge, the shaft often is rotated and exposed, and the user can look at the shaft, therefore, it is easy to affect a whole appearance of the panel.
Therefore, what is needed is a hinge to overcome the described shortcomings.